Baby Super
by AnnabethRowan
Summary: After discovering a child lost in the park the loonatics are in for a big, confusing surprise. Their team and family are about to get bigger.
1. Chapter 1

A strip of sunlight barely broke over the horizon as I wandered into the team lounge room. No uniform. Just blue sweats and running shoes with my music player in my pocket. Passing by the kitchen I flipped on the coffee machine and set it to latte for when Tech woke. Scribbling 'run' with a tiny heart on a note pad, I tossed it next to Ace's morning paper as another yawn escaped me. Plugging in my headphones, I left through the sliding doors.

The cool morning set my fur on end as I neared the park. Not many others were out but other joggers and the occasional early businessmen making their way through the streets. I took an unpaved, worn path deeper into the woods of the park to escape the cityscape for a while. My super-hearing did little to help get out of the city mentally, but visually the trees and nature were a sight for sore eyes.

Slowing to a walk, I passed my hand through a train of vines hanging from a high branch over the path. They curled lovingly through my fingers. Stepping back into a jog, I rounded a corner in the path where the trees grew thicker and the air chillier.

A scream pierced through my soundtracks. Sliding to a stop I ripped the buds away, ears perked, to hear the high-pitched voice.

"Is anyone there?"

My heart thumped hearing a child's voice. A small or very young girl.

"Help!"

"Hey, over here!" I called.

I leaped into the bush off the path. After a few strides, I stopped again as crashing came closer.

"Help! Please!"

The cry seemed to weaken.

"I'm right here! Hold on!"

I sprinted after the sounds. Pushing my way through the brush I entered a clearing beneath a large, old tree with branches sprawling in all directions. At its trunk, a small bunny huffed and puffed. A little girl with soft grey fur and white tufts of hair framing her face gripped the tree wearing only a white t-shirt and shorts. She shook like a leaf in the cold. Her black-tipped ears hung stiffly down her back.

"Oh no," I breathed and rushed forward.

The girl stumbled running for me.

"Please," she cried with tears draining down her cheeks, "Please help me. I don't know where I am."

"It's okay little one- Whoa!"

She collided with me. Wrapping her small arms around my waist her body quaked as she sobbed. Patting her head I kneeled.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get you home to your parents, alright? What's your name? I'm Lexi."

Gently taking her forearms, I held her at arm's length. Tears still flowed from bright green eyes as she trembled. She couldn't have been more than ten years old.

Taking a deep breath she finally answered, "I don't know what my name is. I just woke up."

"Woke up? What do you mean woke up?"

She shook her head. "I just woke up. I was in this room in a small bed. There was nothing but a giant fish tank thing in it and lots of monitors and... and big windows. These guys in white tried to hold me down. Please... I don't know where I am. I... I don't know anything."

More tears flowed from her eyes. Wrapping my arms around her, she clung to me.

"It's okay. You probably just have memory loss from something."

I smiled down at her as reassuringly as I could.

"My friends and I can help you. A quick search with your fingerprint and we'll have you home in no time! I promise."

She nodded. Taking her hand, I led her from the confines of the chilly forest and wrapped my sweater around her small shoulders before leading the girl back to HQ.

I couldn't help but glance at her periodically. She seemed familiar. Tossing the thought aside I brought her back to the tower as quick as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the lounge with the girl, it sat empty. Leaving her to stand by the door I walked into the kitchen toward the tower intercom box. My note had 'Training Room' scribbled beneath mine and an arrow had been added to the heart. Feeling a light flush in my cheeks I switched on the intercom.

"Hey, guys. I've got a situation up here. In the lounge."

The girl wandered closer.

"Guys?" she asked wearily when a flash of red appeared next to us.

She jumped with a scream before running to my side.

"Easy, it's okay!" I gently rested my hand on her shoulder as Rev's eyes went wide.

"Gee-I'm-sorry-little-one!-I-didn't-mean-to-startle-you.-It-isn't-often-we-have-guests-up-here.-What's-up-Lex?-Who-is-she?-I'm-Rev-Runner-but-you-can-call-me-Rev!"

Rev kneeled and held his hand out to her. Timidly she took it and smiled. The sliding doors opened revealing Ace and Tech entering with a sleepy Duck several steps behind. Slam kept him moving with gentle pokes of his large finger.

"Easy big guy! Can't I get a minute to wake up first?"

Duck swatted at Slam as the devil snickered. Tech and Ace took in the sight of the girl and stopped.

"Lex, what's up?" our leader questioned as I lead the girl forward.

The guys gathered around us. The girl wrapped her arms around my waist while watching me with wide eyes.

"She's lost, that's all." I smiled at her. "Tech, can you get her print and look up her family? She doesn't seem to remember anything and it sounds like she woke up in a hospital scared and ran off."

"It wasn't a hospital" she squeaked.

Averting her gaze to the floor we listened curiously as she explained, "There were bars on the doors and the people there tried hurting me. They kept saying they were trying to make me react to something. I escaped through the vents."

Tech stepped forward to kneel in front of her. With a kind smile, he held his hand to her.

"That sounds like quite the ordeal. We'll figure out what happened though. If I may, I can use your fingerprint and we'll learn your name in a flash."

She seemed hesitant but nodded her head. Placing her small hand in the coyote's he led her away.

"We'll just need to go to my lab. It's down a couple of floors. Rev?"

"Coming!"

The roadrunner followed as Duck yawned.

"So am I really of use here? Because I've got several pillows with my name still written on them."

Ace rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Duck. You can go back to bed. We can handle things without ya."

The mallard turned and left. Slam licked his lips as he entered the kitchen.

Now alone in the lounge, Ace turned to me.

"Where'd ya find'er Lex?"

"In the park," I explained and set my music player on the table, "I heard her calling for help. She was cold and tired. Poor thing. She must be so scared."

"And she doesn't remember anythin'?"

"No. Not even her name."

Crossing his arms Ace paced towards the large windows overlooking the city. His hand went to his chin.

"You've got your thinking face on," I stated as I followed to stand at his side, "What's wrong?"

"Does she seem familiar to ya?"

He turned to me with confusion written across his face. I nodded as I crossed my arms.

"I thought the same thing. I've never seen her before though. I'd remember those black-tipped ears. They're adorable."

"They run in families," Ace chuckled, "I grew outta mine when I became a teenager. Her parents are probably worried sick."

"She'll be home in no time." I smiled and flinched as glass smashed in the kitchen.

Slam growled before another smash and a ding. Ace smiled, turning his attention back to me. He quickly glanced around the empty room before snatching one of my hands.

"Mornin' gorgeous." He pecked my cheek.

With a sigh, I plunked my forehead against his neck.

"This whole keeping things on the down-low is getting exhausting. The team knows we're together," I quietly complained to which the leader replied, "We gotta keep it up so we don't give it away when we're not behind closed doors. If word got out we'd have a bigger target on our backs."

I nodded. "I know. Plus the press would be hounding us about a relationship they have no business knowing about."

"Exactly," he agreed as he ran his fingers up the back of my neck through my fur. "Ace and Lexi of the Loonatics by day, lovers by night."

Tingles shot through me. Stepping away, I made my way toward the kitchen.

"If that's the case then you need to stop trying to feel up my butt when you think no one's watching."

As he followed he shrugged. "But I like your butt."

The intercom speakers crackled with Tech's voice. "Ace, Lexi. You gotta get down here. Right now."


	3. Chapter 3

We entered the lab to see the girl sitting on Tech's desk still in my sweater and finally not shaking. Rev and Tech stood near her going over several pages of large graphs.

"Hey, Tech. What's the verdict? Did ya find'er parents?" Ace asked as we joined them.

Tech and Rev eyed one another carefully, but Rev opened his mouth to speak first.

"You-won't-believe-this-guys-but-she's-"

Tech snapped his beak shut with his hand, briskly shaking his head at the bird. Rev grumbled desperately as he pointed to us.

"What's going on?" I asked and neared the girl. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. He took my finger print. Looked at the computer and then printed off the sheets. Then they kept staring between me and the papers. Then called you."

"We're waitin' Tech."

Ace eyed them impatiently. Quickly scratching his temple the coyote sighed.

"Rev's right. You're not going to believe this. I don't even believe this! This can't be right!"

"It-can't-be-wrong-Tech!-We-ran-her-DNA-twice!-And-we-know-the-machine-works-since-we've-used-it-in-many-missing-person-cases-before!"

"I know that Rev! I just still can't believe it..."

"Tech..."

"I'm sorry, Chief."

Tech stacked the papers neatly on his desk. "Okay so we ran her prints. And well... Nothing showed up."

Growing more concerned I left the girl to stand next to Ace. "What do you mean nothing came up? Documentation of all Acmetroplis citizen's has been law for hundreds of years. Every person born or that has come to this planet is documented."

"That's-what-we-thought!"

Rev wildly waved his hands. "So-we-ran-them-again-just-to-make-sure-and-even-did-criminal-searches-and-historic-searches-and-other-planets-even-that-we-have-access-to-though-we-know-earth-is-the-only-planet-besides-Blanc-that-has-animals-like-us-and-we-got-zip-nada-nothing!"

"What he said," Tech agreed, "So she allowed me to take a blood sample instead. And you won't believe what we found."

"Come on, Tech!" I urged and turned to the girl.

She sat on the desk with her fingers knitted together nervously between her knees. She glanced up at me with eyes still glistening.

"Did you find her family or not?" I asked.

With a sigh he answered, "I believe I did. Her DNA is a perfect blended match. She has a mother and father here."

"Who, Tech? Why all the beatin' around the bush?" Ace questioned growing more agitated by the minute.

"Because I know for a fact that these two people have never had a child," he spat, "And I would know because I have their entire medical and family histories right here in my team files."

Rev held his breath. As I turned to the girl my heart skipped in my chest seeing her white hair covering half her face. Ace froze. Stepping away from him I neared the girl as her green eyes lifted to mine.

"Tech... are you saying..." I touched her cheek to lift her face and brush the white hair away.

Her grey-blue fur perfectly matched Ace's. The leader turned to stare at us with wide eyes.

"She's your daughter, Lexi. And Ace, you're her father. Biologically," Tech finally said aloud as we stared at the girl.

She sat up straighter while glancing between Ace and I.

"You're my mom?"

She gazed up at me with a shred of hope through her confusion. Shaking my head I stepped away.

"You can't be. I've never had a baby. And even if I did, you wouldn't be... How old are you? I'm only twenty-two! I wouldn't have even been a teenager yet when I had you."

Her eyes fell. "Oh."

"Somethin' ain't right, Tech! Your machine must be broken," Ace surmised and walked closer to us.

His hand rested on my lower back for a moment before he reefed it away. The small bunny turned her innocent gaze to him. As he stared at her he slowly shook his head.

"At the same time..." he crossed his arms while glancing to me. "She looks just like ya, Lex. She has your eyes. Your nose. If not for her fur she's a spittin' image of ya."

"And she looks like you," I added, gently brushing her hair out of her face again. "Your fur colour and your long ears. She's us, Ace."

Ace and I glanced back to Tech and Rev both nodding in agreement. Our leader shook his head.

"What in the blazes is goin' on here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Within the hour Zadavia arrived and everyone stood in the briefing room around the table as papers, graphs, and charts were spread out across it. Duck and Slam sat mildly interested while Ace, Tech, and Rev stood by Zadavia to pour over the papers. The girl sat in the windowsill as I kept an eye on her.

"Look," Tech explained as he hoisted two virtual charts to hold them side by side. "This is Ace's blood profile and Lexi's. Now, this is the girl's."

He pulled up a third and pointed to similar lines and colours.

"She's biologically their offspring. But someone or something else created her. Possibly in an artificial womb which for whatever reason they removed her from recently."

Our boss shook her head. "Whoever went through so much trouble and resources to create her is bound to have nefarious purposes, but to what purpose? She's a young girl. Practically harmless."

"We don't know that yet," Ace cautioned, "She said they hurt her when trying to make her do something. Whoever did this must've been trying to see if she had powers like we do."

"Has she said otherwise?"

Zadavia turned to the girl before noticing my absent mind.

"Lexi?"

"What, yeah?"

"Has she said anything about having powers of any sort?"

I shook my head. "No. She doesn't know anything about herself."

"She must be lying!"

Duck stood to march toward her. We stood frozen for a moment before he reached her and grabbed her arm.

"Okay, Missy! Who do you work for?"

A high-pitched whine escaped her. I clamped my hands to my ears with a whine of my own before standing.

"Duck!" I barked, "Hands off her!"

"What?"

He turned to me as she ripped her arm from his hand. Leaping from the sill she bolted to the table, scrambling beneath to hide behind my chair. I rubbed my ears as Ace neared with concern.

"You alright, Lex?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Her scream was loud."

The team stared at me incredulously.

"Buhgeno scream?" Slam grumbled.

"No, she didn't scream," Duck declared, "I was standing right next to her! I think I'd know."

Curious, I dropped my hands from my ears to kneel by the table. Underneath, the girl sat with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She glanced at me from the floor.

"I'm sorry about Duck. He can be a little abrasive. Are you comfortable answering some more questions?"

The guys waited quietly. She glanced at their legs and chairs on the other side of the table before nodding her head.

Reaching my hand forward I asked, "Will you come out?"

She nodded again. Guiding her from under the table she walked with me to everyone before taking a seat in Ace's chair. Zadavia kneeled and smiled at her.

"Do you have a name little one?" she asked, "Or perhaps there's a name you'd like us to call you?"

The girl looked to me over her shoulder. I smiled encouragingly.

"I don't know. Is Rain a name?"

I glanced out the window as it poured outside. Rev smiled, about to speak when Duck quacked between us all.

"What kind of a name is Rain? It's not a name, it's the weather!"

"Duck!" Ace snapped as the girl shrunk in the chair.

She turned to me. Softening my glare toward Duck I smiled at her.

"I think Rain is a pretty name. Rain Bunny it is."

For the first time, she smiled. A dazzling little smirk that put Ace's to shame.

"Well then, Rain," Zadavia asked, "Do you remember doing anything out of the ordinary for someone like yourself? Like how Duck appears places and Rev is so fast?"

Rain stared at the ground as she thought. Her eyes lit up and she stared at her hands.

"I got myself out," she timidly explained, "when my hands glowed blue."

"Your hands glowed?" Tech questioned eagerly while joining Zadavia on the floor in front of the girl, "Do you think you can show us?"

She shook her head. "My fingers went through the metal grate. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Our boss rested her hand over Rain's clenched ones sitting in her lap.

"Trust us, Rain. The better you understand your capabilities the less likely you are to hurt anyone. We only want to help you."

She nodded. Slipping from the chair Rain stepped away to put some distance between us. Her long ears swayed across her back and when she turned they flopped in front of her shoulders. She tossed them back in annoyance.

Staring at her hands she closed her eyes. Electric blue energy started at her fingertips followed by consuming her whole palm. When her eyes opened they glowed blue.

"Do you see it?" she asked holding her hands away from her.

"Fascinating," Tech mumbled as he neared.

She stepped away from him and the blue glow vanished. Her eyes fell. She slipped her hands into the pockets of my sweater while quietly returning to us and taking a seat in Ace's chair again. She fixed her ears a second time, flopping them over her shoulder.

"We need ta get to the bottom of dis." Ace smashed his fist in his hand. "She couldn't have run too far from where she was kept. We need ta follow her trail and figure out who's playin' god. And why."

The others agreed as I leaned over the back of the chair. Gently brushing her ears back made Rain look up at me.

"Hey," I said softly with a smile, "Do your ears bother you? Hanging like this all the time?"

"Yeah. Will they ever stand up like his?" She motioned to Ace.

I shrugged. "Mine didn't until a meteorite hit the earth. I might be able to help though. Here."

I reached into the pocket of my sweater where I kept a spare ribbon. I wound the pink ribbon around ears as we caught Ace's eye. Tying it lightly it trailed down her back beneath her ears and kept them together just like mine. Rain shook her head to test it before smiling.

"That's a lot better. Thank you, Miss Lexi."

"You can call me Lexi, Rain. And you're welcome."

Glancing at the window, Rain slid from the chair to return to the sill. I watched her leave until Ace's knowing look caught my eye. He glanced between the girl and me with worry before I sat down in his hair to pick up one of the charts on the table. The leader turned to Rev, Slam, and Duck.

"Alright guys, you three head to the park and see what ya can find. Keep a heads up for anythin' weird. Tech, you stay here and keep lookin' into dis. We need to know how this could have happened."

"Got-it-Ace!"

Rev and Slam hurried from the room. Duck sighed as he trudged along in their wake. Tech collected his papers while Zadavia followed him back to his lab.

"If you do find anything I want every detail cataloged and kept quiet. We can't have something like this out in the world for just anyone to try."

"Got it, Zadavia."


	5. Chapter 5

The doors closed behind them. Ace immediately turned to me in his chair. Stepping closer he leaned against the table while we both watched Rain sitting in the windowsill as she gazed at the falling rain with bright eyes.

"What are ya doin', Lex?" he asked me quietly, "You can't get attached. For all we know she's someone's weapon."

"She's a kid, Ace," I snapped and stood.

Pulling my attention from her I turned to him.

"She didn't ask for this. Regardless of where she came from, she's confused and scared and none of this is her fault. We can't treat her like a pariah. And... Whether we asked for her or not she's our responsibility. As heroes and as her biological parents."

He sighed as he nodded. "I agree with ya, Lex. I'm just worried. No one did somethin' like dis for good reasons. And I don't want ya gettin' hurt because of it."

"I'll be fine Ace. I'm only worried about her."

We both watched her in the window as Ace's hand slipped around mine. Stealing a glance at him, he gazed at the girl with a soft longing. A small smile appeared on his lips before he noticed me smirking at him.

"What?"

"Don't get attached, huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "I just can't stop thinkin' about it. She's your daughter. My daughter."

"Our daughter," I sighed.

Rain jumped down from the window. She jogged up to us and froze on the spot when we turned to her.

"I think I thought of something else," her small voice announced and she clasped her hands together. "About having powers? But I'm not sure."

Ace kneeled in front of her and let go of my hand to take hers.

"Dat's alright. Whatever ya can tell us will help. We'll just-"

"Get Tech to come back up because he understands how our powers work better?"

Ace recoiled his hand.

"How'd ya know I was gonna say that?"

We gazed at her quietly as she clasped her hands together again.

"When the men were grabbing me I kept hearing their voices when they weren't saying anything. Then it happened again when you found me. When I touch someone, I think I can hear what they're thinking."

Ace and I eyed one another.

"It makes sense," he agreed as he stood. "She has a mind power like you, and her hands are hot like my laser vision."

"That's amazing." I smiled making Rain smile as she looked at the floor.

"Here." I offered my hand to her and kept quiet.

She took it without hesitation. As she closed her eyes Ace's hand grazed my back.

"Ace," she said, "You're thinking about Ace. Are you in love?"

Startled by the question my mouth opened but no words formed. Ace wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah, we are. Have been since I laid eyes on her," he chimed with a smirk.

I gave him an eye roll, making Rain giggle before her stomach growled louder than Slam. She clamped her arms over it.

"Ya hungry, Rain? I can fix ya up somethin'," Ace offered and motioned for her to follow.

She bound after him. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole box of donuts!"

"Sweettooth, eh?"

He threw me a smirk as she beat him into the kitchen. With a huff, I followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain ate almost as much food as Slam would in a sitting before Tech and Zadavia joined us once again with more news. We sat at the kitchen table chatting as they neared.

"I like blue," Rain answered as she sat next to Ace. "But I thought I was blue. I also like green. And purple."

She glanced at her grey hand before picking up her spoon.

"What about sports?" he asked.

She took a large bite of ice cream while thinking.

"Dancing? When you move to music."

Zadavia gave us a brief smile as she and Tech made it to the table. Sitting up we turned to face her.

"What did ya find, Tech?"

"Only more evidence showing what we thought," he announced, "And some research showing it to be possible. There are a few doctors who were experimenting with a procedure called Biological Cellular Fusion or BCF for short. To make it simple, making a baby outside a woman's body with nothing but raw DNA. No reproductive cells and it develops to full term within an artificial womb."

Zadavia added, "The procedure was meant for couples who not only were unable to conceive but also unable to carry a child to full term, and who also didn't want to use a surrogate for the pregnancy."

"So that answers that question," I shrugged, "But why Ace and I?"

"Simple," Tech answered gravely, "What better weapon against the Loonatics than another Loonatic. A super child raised to bring us down."

"No!"

Rain glanced between all of us with glistening eyes. She left her chair while backing away.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kneeling at her side I took her hands. Ace also stood, but kept behind me.

"You're not going to hurt anyone, Rain," I cooed and brushed her bangs from her face, "You escaped. No one can make you do anything you don't want to do and we'll protect you. I promise."

She sniffled and nodded before asking in a small voice, "Can I stay with you?"

"For now ya will," Ace answered glancing at Zadavia, who nodded. "But if it means you'll be safer, we may send ya elsewhere to hide ya. It all depends who's behind dis and how long it'll take us ta stop' em."

Her eyes fell but she nodded. I stood and she wrapped her arms around my waist while hiding her face away. I gently rubbed her shoulders as everyone watched her.

"I'm checkin' in on the guys to see if they've found anythin'," the leader declared and opened a panel on the table.

A virtual screen popped up followed by Rev's face.

"Progress report, Rev. Find anythin' in the park?"

The road runner shook his head. "We-found-some-tracks-Ace-but-she's-so-small-she-didn't-leave-anything-behind-her.-Duck-found-an-abandoned-buiding-nearby.-It-looks-like-an-old-labratory-of-some-kind-but-the-place-is-a-fortress-and-we-can't-find-anywhere-she-could-have-escaped-through.-Not-one-lick-of-damage-to-it."

Ace turned to Rain still in my arms.

"Rain, do ya remember where ya came outta the building?"

She nodded. "I used the metal vents. From them, I found a stone tunnel. I climbed a ladder and used my hands to burn a hole through thick metal bars in the ground. Next to a tree in the park."

"Would ya be able to show us where?"

Hesitantly she clarified, "You mean, take you there?"

Ace nodded. "We'll all be with ya. Just show us the hole and Lex will bring ya right back here while the rest of us investigate."

She nodded. Ace returned his attention to Rev.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Get Slam and Duck and wait for us at the beginning of the running trails."

"Eye-eye-Skipper!"

The screen evaporated.

"I must return now, but inform me of anything you find, Loonatics," Zadavia ordered, "And should we need to hide Rain I'll bring her to my base. She'll be safe there."

"We're all over it, Zadavia," I assured.

Ace motioned to the doors. "Let's jet."


	7. Chapter 7

We drove to the park to find Rev, Duck, and Slam waiting. We left our bikes, but Rain remained seated on the back of mine. As we pulled off our helmets she hugged her helmet close to her chest.

"We won't be long?" she asked as she spied the trees nearby.

I shook my head with a smile. "Just show us where you came out and then you and I will head straight back to HQ."

With a quick nod, she took my hand and leaped off the bike. We joined the guys as Ace nodded to us. I returned it.

"Alright. Lead the way girls. Guys, formation. We don't know if anyone else is searching for her."

They formed a circle. I lead Rain to where I found her and after that she led the way. Past the large tree, through bushes, and over a fallen tree. A large, black and blue building came into sight above the treetops as we passed old lamp posts and she stopped.

"There."

Rain pointed to the base of the fallen tree. Next to the jagged stump the grass had been ripped and parted to reveal melted iron bars so rusty they were black. Tech approached the sight first before turning to us.

"I pulled up schematics of the park before we left. There are old sewers under it leading back into the city. This must be one of the drains from before the park was here."

Ace turned to me quickly. "Alright, you two high tail it outta here and keep communications open with us."

Rain eagerly turned and screamed. She clung to me as several bulky men in white lab coats with blue goggles appeared. Long electric prods sparked in there hands.

Ace drew his sword. "Well, looks like the lab rats got loose."

We took formation around Rain. She hugged my leg as the men neared. Ace side-stepped to block us both.

"Duck, grab Rain and quack outta here. Go straight to Zadavia. The rest of us are kickin' tail and gettin' answers."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Duck!"

The men aimed the prods toward us clicking buttons near the end. I pushed Rain to Duck as blue electric current surged between us. The pain gagged me. Buckled our knees. Rain screamed. Cringing in my arms her hands squeezed my arm before green glowed around us. Tech growled as he stood sending a magnetic wave towards the men, pulling the metal prods from them to bend them in two.

"Good work, Tech!" Ace stood and got to us.

Rev screamed, "Look-out!"

Blackness dropped from above, ensnaring everyone in pitch dark as we tumbled together in what felt like a sphere.

"Everyone-all-right?"

"Lexi? Rain?" Ace's hands found my arm to yank himself toward us.

Rain lay curled up in my lap shaking. The leader felt my face and hers before leaning away.

"Tech? Slam? Duck? You guys alright?"

"Oh, sure! Make sure the girls are safe first!"

"Clearly Duck is fine," Tech grumbled.

Slam chuckled in agreement but the sphere rose.

"Whoa! What's happening! Who's out there?" the mallard demanded.

Everyone settled on their knees in the sphere as Ace's yellow eyes glowed. With the inside of the perfect sphere cast in yellow light, we glanced between one another.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Tech muttered and began feeling the inside walls of the ball.

"Got an idea Tech?"

The ball shuddered as it moved before we lurched to a stop.

"It feels like a titanium alloy with a vulcanized rubber lining. A laser blast aimed in the right direction and we should be home-free."

Ace tilted his head up as the ball opened beneath us. Landing on a black matt we tumbled in a heap as Rain was ripped away.

"Hey!" With the black ball gone a transparent dome encased us.

We stood. Not several feet away and with a vice around Rain's neck stood Otto. Still clown-like. Short. Stubby. With the creepiest smile of any villain we've faced. He leered at us jovially.

"I just knew you Losertics would wander in at some point. Like the hamster ball? I thought it fitting for you rodents."

With a happy chuckle, he waddled away dragging Rain with him.

"No!" I cried slamming my hands against the dome.

A shock sent me backward. Ramming into Ace we landed hard on the floor as I groaned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the small man sang.

Getting back to our feet we watched helplessly. He dragged her across the lab floor towards a large containment vial surrounded by monitors with wire attachments linking the machinery. A gurney stood beside it.

"Duck?" Ace turned to the mallard.

The bird concentrated but quickly slouched.

"I can't quack out! That little creep did something!"

Otto happily giggled. "Of course I did something. I had a little fun adding some upgrades to Mastermind's prison cell. Not only do your powers not work, you can't touch it at all. Now on the bed little one. You need a health check-up."

"Touch her Otto and you won't have hands," Ace growled.

Slam gargled angrily as his eyes glowed purple. Tech kneeled as he searched along the edge of the dome.

"What's the matter, Ace? She's not really yours."

Otto thrust Rain into the bed. Whimpering, she clawed at the vice around her neck.

"I said, on the bed!"

He shook her violently. Gasping and cringing, tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed to the ground.

"Mommy!"

My chest broke open. I almost touched the dome again before Ace snatched my hands.

"Now, now, now, remember what I told you, Lacy. Weapons don't have mommies."

Using the vice he lifted her onto the bed. More of the lab men appeared to start attaching the wires to her as she cried.

"What's going on Otto?" Ace demanded, "I never took you for one that likes workin' with kids."

The lab men hooked her hands into restraints. Finally releasing the grip on Rain's neck the stumpy man strut proudly away from the girl.

"So glad you asked, Ace! To be truthful you shouldn't have met Lacy for another few months. She still has some developing to do and her waking up was a slip up by one of my lab techs. My only real regret is not seeing the look on your faces when you found out she came from you too."

Hopping onto a wheeled stool, Otto spun himself to the control panel next to the containment vial. Tapping a few keys the tank began to fill with gelatinous liquid. Turning to us he gazed at the small girl on the gurney.

"She's only nine now, but fully grown she would have been as formidable as either you or Lexi. Just another few weeks of cognitive calibration and she'd be as smart as any adult with all the skills she'd need to be a master assassin. Ordered to kill the Loonatics, once I implant this chip in the base of her brain!"

He held up a silver capsule the size of a grain of rice. Rain trembled on the gurney. Shaking her head she pulled at the restraints making them clink against the side of the bed.

"If ya really think ya can keep a kid of ours under control you've got a world of hurt comin' to ya, Otto," Ace warned.

"Pshhh! All I have left to do is insert the chip. After that, she's under my control and once we figure out exactly what powers she possesses, she'll be my sexy little guard bunny."


	8. Chapter 8

I kept Ace from bashing his hand against the dome. Turning to Rain her eyes turned to me. Wide, tear-filled and pleading. She trembled with every breath as Otto prepared a large syringe beside her.

"Use your hands," I pleaded in a whisper, "Break the cuffs. Use your power, Rain."

Her ears perked before she stared at her restrained arms. Swallowing uneasily her eyes went back to me. Ace squeezed my hand.

"Come on, you can do it," he whispered with encouragement, "Break'em and run!"

Tech and Rev also nodded to her. Rain's breathing grew shallow, but as one of the lab techs walked closer she closed her eyes. The glow of her hands drew Otto's eye. As he turned she ripped her fingers across the restraint sending smoke billowing around her.

"What the, get her! Don't let her escape again!"

"Run Rain!" I hollered as she leaped from the bed.

Landing on the floor she stumbled to her knees as the tech lunged at her. With a scream, she jumped. Landing hands first she propelled herself up and back on her feet to dash toward the dome.

"Get away from there you little brat!"

"Rain, can you slash that cord? It's the power to the dome!"

Tech pointed to a large pipe running across the floor to the control panel of the dome. She sliced it like butter. The panel lights faded. Ace faced the dome to blast it open with a single laser blast.

Through the smoke, we surged out the hole forming a line between Rain and the techs once again armed with electric prods.

"Not this time boys," Tech growled and flung the prods away.

Otto ran. Dashing forward my eyes locked on him sending a brain blast so hard every machine around him imploded. The small man flew across the room. Rev caught him at the wall. Slamming him down against the floor, he picked him up to spin, sending him hurtling straight into the dome we escaped.

The techs rushed Ace and Slam. Ace took three with one move while Slam sucked the rest up. His tornado spat them out toward the roof letting them crash into the dome on top of the clown. As the smoke and dust settled, Rain stood against the wall. Otto and his techs groaned in a heap inside what remained of the dome around them.

Seeing her, I made my way forward as she ran for me. I kneeled. She plowed into my arms, tears streaming as she gasped and sobbed against my shoulder with shuddering breathes.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

I held her close, unable to stop myself from hugging her as tight as I could. I rested my head over hers until Ace quietly approached with the rest of the guys. I glanced up as he kneeled.

"Is-she-alright?-Just-in-case-we-should-get-her-to-a-hospital-to-make-sure."

Tech rested his hand on the runner's shoulder.

"I think she's okay. After that fight, I'm more worried about the building."

"Are you alright Rain?" Ace asked as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Sniffling she nodded. Turning out of my arms she rushed straight into his to cry further. She hid her face against his chest. Hugging her close he looked to me. We gave each other a small smile.

Ace stood and picked Rain up as he did so. She clung to his neck as he held her against his hip.

"Alright. Slam. Rev. Clean these guys up, will ya? Tech, if ya've got any garbage bins to hold'em, that'd be great. And Duck, the penitentiary will probably be wondering where Otto slunk off to and will be wantin' him back."

The guys got to work as Ace turned to me. I rubbed Rain's back as her sobs lessened. Peaking from under Ace's neck her eyes were red and puffy.

"We should get her back right away," I suggested, "And let Zadavia know what happened."

Ace nodded. "I think we need to talk to Zadavia about more than just Otto."

With his free hand he clasped mine. Tugging me closer he planted a kiss on my forehead, making Duck pop up from speaking on his phone.

"Eh! Get a room you two!"

"Duck!"


	9. Chapter 9

After Otto and his minions were taken care of and the lab cleared out, we gathered as a team back at HQ. We sat and stood around the table in the lounge where Rain sat on the edge. Gazing at her hands she activated her powers on and off. Toying with the intensity as she did so. Ace and I stood to either side of her.

"Rain?" Ace asked grabbing her attention, "There's still more ice cream in the fridge if ya wanna grab yourself some. Just make sure ya eat it at the table in there."

"Okay!" she hopped from the table and ran.

After she disappeared through the door I scowled at him.

"Ace! She can't just eat ice cream."

I rested my hands on my hips as he smirked with a shrug. "Why not? That's all I eat."

I rolled my eyes before he turned to the rest of the team gathered around the table.

"Alright, so Lex and I talked and we've come to a decision about Rain." he began.

Rev bounced in his chair. "Oh!-Can-we-keep-her?-I've-always-wanted-a-little-sister-or-a-niece.-That-would-be-so-much-fun!-I-could-braid-her-hair,-show-her-how-to-spar,-use-tools-in-Tech's-lab,-go-shopping,-steal-from-Duck's-candy-stash-"

"So it's you!"

Duck stood and crossed his arms as Tech shoved him back in his seat.

"Easy Duck! We've got more important things to discuss. Which I'm guessing is that you guys want to keep Rain around?"

We glanced at one another. Ace took my hand making Duck squirm.

"We're her parents." I shrugged. "Whether we asked for her or not she's our responsibility now and we don't want to give her up to just anyone. She needs us."

"We wanna take a vote before Zadavia gets here," Ace declared. "If its negative Lex and I will work somethin' out. If not, Rain stays with us. So-"

Ace glanced at every one of the guys before landing on me. I gave him a small smile as my heart fluttered under his gaze.

"All in favor of having Rain stay, thus meaning we look after her, raise her, and are responsible for her and her powers and education, raise your hand."

Rev's hand flew up followed by Slam's. Steadily and with a smile came Tech's. Lastly and surprisingly, Duck's. Ace and I raised ours.

"So, everyone wants her to stay," I said with joy as Ace's hand squeezed mine.

"Now just to talk to Zadavia about it once she arrives," the leader declared.

"No need. I've heard everything already."

Her spectral face appeared amongst the rainbow-colored hologram in the middle of the table. Through it, her expression seemed indiscernible.

"Zadavia, I know this has been a lil' screwy and all, but we think it would be best if Rain stayed wit us."

Ace crossed his fingers behind his back while the other hand laced with mine tightened. Tech's fingers lightly drummed across the table. Slam continuously switched his gaze between Zadavia and the kitchen. Rev tapped his fingers together. She didn't seem to smile.

"I totally agree."

Ace and I balked. "You do?"

"Of course. Besides the fact that you are genetically her parents, she has powers she needs to learn to control and she's vulnerable if her true identity were to ever get out. Plus, word of a super child being rescued by the Loonatics did hit the press. They don't know she's yours, but letting her go anywhere without your support would not be in her best interest."

"So," the boss concluded, "She shall remain here under your protection for her education and training. And who knows. We may have a new Loonatic in our midst. Zadavia, out."


	10. Chapter 10

It took us less than a day to get Rain settled in at HQ. We had her signed up for school within hours, documented as an orphan from distant relatives of ours and with a little help from Zadavia, she had everything a kid her age could ask for when it came to clothes and toys. Ace showed her how to use the virtual trainer along with Rev while Tech managed to find study material to begin tutoring her. Duck and Slam helped me find play and school clothes for her.

At the end of the day with a closet stalked, study booklets and school supplies piled on her desk and all energy depleted from playing with Ace, Rain rested in her bed with small lights dotting the ceiling of her bedroom. The last thing to give her was her new backpack which I set down on the chair of her desk.

"Lexi?"

Turning she peeked at me from under her thick, green comforter.

"Yes, Rain?"

Nearing, she pulled her comforter back to sit up.

"So, are all of you my parents now? Or none at all?"

I sat on the edge of her bed. Giving her a smile she relaxed with eyes drooping.

"I think the guys all see you like a long lost little niece they never knew they had and now have been united with."

"And you and Ace?"

"Ace and I..."

Hesitating, I chose my words carefully. "You're our daughter, but because of that creep Otto, our timelines are mixed up. We're going to make the best of it though and we want you here with us. We're all a family here in this tower and you're a part of that now."

Rain nodded against her pillow. "So can I call you Mom and Dad?"

Before I could answer her eyes closed. Giving her a kiss on the forehead I gently covered her back up in her blanket to keep her warm. Turning, Ace leaned in the doorway.

On my approach, his arm wound around my back pulling me straight into his chest. He stole a kiss before I gently pushed away.

"What's gotten into you?" I questioned lightly.

Giving me his signature smirk he shook his head.

"I just love ya, Lex."

Our gazes drifted back to Rain sound asleep in her bed. A sigh escaped the leader's chest before he gently placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I could get used ta bein' called Dad."

"It's suspicious though," I warned. "People might connect the dots. She looks like both of us."

"Then our practices of keeping everythin' behind doors will come in handy. We'll just need to teach her too."

I nodded and quietly guided him from the door. Closing it behind us we stepped further into the hallway when Ace caught my arm. Walking behind me so he could press himself against my back, he planted small kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Speakin' of closed doors..."

Giggling, I turned to shove him. Startled, he caught himself against the wall as I backed away, hands behind my back.

"You'll have to catch me first, Skipper."

"Eye, eye, first mate," he accepted with a grin before I quietly took off down the hall with him hot on my heels.


End file.
